


The Legend of 2

by beastpaw



Series: short minecraft crack [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastpaw/pseuds/beastpaw
Summary: hope u enjoy!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Series: short minecraft crack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122677
Kudos: 12





	The Legend of 2

herbirne grabbed minecraft steve and kissed him hotly, leaving the two breathless and gasping for breath.  
"wow u r so hawt," steve said. herobrine gave him a knowing glance.  
"i know."

THE END!!!


End file.
